


I'm Not a Faggot

by Gr0ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hair Salon AU, Leathermouth - Freeform, M/M, bottom! frank, top! gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr0ss/pseuds/Gr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thought for a moment. The contact between him and his hairdresser hadn't been entirely unpleasant… in all honesty it felt really good, Frank was certainly a good kisser, and Gerard reached up to touch his lips, somewhat missing the contact.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

Gerard sighed as he twirled a strand of his bright red hair between his fingers. Well, it used to be bright anyways, but recently it had faded and he needed to go to the salon again. He knew he should try a different color other than fire truck red, but he just couldn't seem to part with it. 

He was planning on going to the same salon he had been going to for the last year and getting the same dye job done by the same lady. Susan, his hairdresser, was a very nice old woman whom he enjoyed chatting with. She was in her late fifties and always told him stories from her youth. In exchange, he told her about what he was studying for in college and what he planned to do when he got out. She gave him advice when he was going through a rough patch and it always turned out to be helpful. Susan was like a grandma to Gerard and he genuinely enjoyed her company. With a fond sigh, Gerard got up and grabbed his car keys off of his nightstand. 

 

As Gerard stepped out of his car and into the parking lot of the salon, (ingeniously titled “Head Shop” with a picture of a person getting their hair cut to imply that it was a salon, not a drug store.) he noticed how little cars were there. Gerard walked through the door of the salon to find that the store was, in fact, empty. For a second he thought that the workers in the store had left and forgotten to lock it up, until a guy sporting shoulder-length black hair and grungy ripped clothes, who looked to be in his early twenties came bounding out of the back room. “Hey! Sorry nobody was out here when you walked in. I’m Frank. How may I help you?” All Gerard could do was stare. He was so goddamned beautiful. For a guy anyways, Gerard had no interest in people of the male gender. 

He had tattoos lining his forearms and a couple on his neck. Upon closer inspection, Gerard saw that he also had tattoos covering his hands. He was also very short, probably about three or four inches shorter than Gerard. He had amazingly beautiful hazel eyes and long full eyelashes. Frank cleared his throat and Gerard realized that he was staring, so he quickly ripped his eyes from Franks body and looked at his face. 

“Uhm...is...is Susan in today?” He felt his face redden, both at being caught staring at another man's body and for stuttering when asking a simple question. 

But Frank just smiled and said, “No, she had to take care of a family emergency or something. But I’m happy to help you?” 

Gerard briefly hoped everything was okay with Susan and then replied with “Uhm, yeah sure, that would be great.” 

Frank smiled again and asked what Gerard had come in for. After he told Frank that he wanted to re-dye his hair, Frank pulled him over to a chair near the counter and grabbed some shampoo off of the shelf. He gently started scrubbing Gerard's head with smooth shampoo that smelled vaguely like berries. 

Damn, Gerard thought, this feels so fucking nice. Gerard closed his eyes and tried to focus only on the feeling on his head. He almost moaned from how good the sensation felt. Frank had long, talented fingers that slowly worked the soapy lather across Gerard's scalp in a way that made Gerard want to fall asleep right there in the cushioned salon chair. 

 

He almost did until Frank loudly said, “Done!” and took his hands off of Gerard's scalp, then proceeded to lower his chair back. 

Gerard was sort of groggy from almost falling asleep, so he yelped when the chair was lowered and sat straight up. Frank shot him a funny look and started laughing. Gerard took notice to how beautiful Franks laugh sounded. It was care-free and loud, but not obnoxiously so. He had one of those contagious laughs, so Gerard ended up laughing with him in the end. The way they were freely laughing with each other made Gerard feel as though they had been friends for a very long time and not like he was paying Frank for a service. When their laughter died down, Frank gently pushed on Gerard's shoulders, forcing him into a position where he was lying down in the chair. Frank moved around to the side of the salon chair and grabbed a shower head from the sink behind him. Once again, Gerard closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded over his scalp and enjoyed the feeling of Frank running his fingers through his hair. After a short time, Gerard started to hum ‘Speak of the Devil’ by the Misfits, one of his favorite bands. Soon after, Frank joined in on his humming and stopped washing his hair. Gerard stopped humming and looked up to see Frank smiling.

“So then… I take it you’re a Misfits fan?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

 

“Dude yeah, I have a Misfits tattoo on my shin, you wanna see?” Before Gerard could answer, Frank pulled up his pant leg to reveal a tattoo of the trademark Misfits skeleton, wearing a black hoodie with his arms crossed over his chest as if he were in a coffin. 

 

“Wow,” Gerard breathed out, “that's so fucking cool.” He restrained the urge to reach out and trace the lines of it with the tips of his fingers. Idly, he wondered where else Frank had tattoos and what they looked like

 

“Thanks, I got it a little while ago,” Frank answered smoothly. 

 

Frank pulled his pant leg back down and got back to work. He put the chair back into its normal position once again and walked a few steps away to grab a hair dryer. Frank turned it on and grabbed a few strands of Gerard's hair with a comb, and proceeded to dry his hair.

 

After about six minutes, Gerard's hair was fully dry and ready to be dyed. Frank took one single strand of Gerard's hair and strung the color through it, then wrapped it up in tin foil.  
“So, what do you do for a living Gerard?” Frank asked after some time.

 

“I...uhm, work at an art museum, as an intern.”

 

“That's cool, I suppose you already know what I do for a living.” He laughed as he spread the dye throughout the rest of Gerard's red-ish mop.

For the rest of the time, Frank and Gerard made small talk about things such as local bands, their favorite bands, tattoos, what they planned to do with their lives, comic books, art. Until finally, Gerard's hair was ready to be ridden of the excess dye. Frank took out all the tin-foil and for the final time, leaned the chair back over the sink and started to run his fingers through Gerard's hair again. The only difference this time was that Gerard didn't almost fall asleep. Franks fingers still felt amazing on his scalp, but by this time, he and Frank were talking more. Mostly about music, it seemed to be the thing that they bonded over the most. Frank got done and blow dried Gerard's hair again, set the chair up straight, unfastened the sheet he had put over Gerard, and spun the chair around so that it was facing the mirror. 

Gerard smiled fondly, even though he’d had this color for over a year by this point, he still loved the way it looked after it had been freshly dyed. He reached up and ran his fingers through his silky hair and flipped it just because. 

 

Gerard got so caught up in staring at his reflection in the huge salon mirror, that he didn't notice Frank smiling at him, almost like he was suppressing a laugh. Gerard blushed and thought, he even has a pretty smile. He stood up from the chair and walked with Frank back over to the counter. 

“That’ll be forty dollars for the dye job,” he said with a smile plastered on his face.

 

Do you ever stop smiling? Gerard thought and handed Frank the money and fifteen bucks for the tip.

“I can’t help it, I’m just a really happy person,” Frank said with, of course, a smile.

 

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud,” Gerard admitted sheepishly, another blush creeping into his cheeks.

“No worries, I don’t take offense to it or anything.” 

Gerard found himself smiling as he waved goodbye to Frank and walked the short distance back to his car. As he drove home he thought about Frank’s tattoos and Franks good taste in music, and about how he and Gerard could one day become great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Months Later_

Gerard hastily walked down the street to avoid as much of the Jersey rain as he possibly could. He was meeting up with Mikey today, and he didn't want to smell like wet god when he got there. Luckily, the cafe he was headed to was only a few blocks from his apartment complex so if he hurried, he could make it there without smelling too ferocious.

When he stepped into the warm air of the cafe, he saw Mikey sitting at their usual table, the farthest table from the door, tucked into a small corner. The cafe smelled of freshly baked bread, coffee grounds, and sweets. He and Mikey had been coming here since they were teenagers. It had all started when they were being chased by kids from school who had wanted to stuff them into trash cans. Gerard had bravely punched one of the boys in the nose, then grabbed Mikey’s arm and bolted. When they had ducked into the cafe, the waitress took a long look at them and directed them to the back of the store, gave them both a free piece of cake, the told them that they could stay as long as they needed. This cafe had become a place where both Mikey and Gerard felt safe and at home.

Gerard strode up to the table and smiled when Mikey looked up at him. “Hey Mikes,” he said fondly.

“Hey Gee,” he said and returned Gerard’s smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, “what’s up?”

He and Mikey met up here every Wednesday, for old times sake. Wednesday had been the day they were cased into here, and ever since then, it had been sort of a ritual of good luck to come in here. They talked about how things were going, what was new, how their jobs were working out, how Gerard was doing in college, etc.

“Dude, you totally need to re-dye your hair. It’s looking a little pink and your roots are coming back in. About an inch. You could use a haircut too.”

Gerard sighed and pulled on his hair. He had to admit, it was turning pink again and was now down to his shoulders. It made him look a little more like a bum than he had wanted it to.

“Yeah, I guess I'll go in to see Susan today. So anyways, how are things with Alicia?”

Alicia had been Mikey’s girlfriend for the last three years. He was planning on asking her to marry him, but lately, they were getting into a lot more fights than usual, and were a lot more distant with each other.

He gave out a solemn sigh and looked down into his lap. Suddenly, Gerard felt sorry for asking about it.

“I thought things were okay you know?” Mikey said, looking anywhere but at Gerard. “But...last night,” he paused for a few minutes and drew in a shaky breath, “I walked into our apartment and she was screwing her co-worker in my bed.” Hatred oozed out of Mikey’s every word.

Gerard was taken aback. Alicia? Cheating? This was something for the papers. Cheating on your partner went against everything Alicia had said in the past few years about ‘valuing relationships’.

“What a fucking bitch,” Gerard hissed, “ after all she fucking preached about relationships being something that should be ‘cherished’. That skank is such a fucking hypocrite.” Gerard ranted. He couldn't help it, Mikey was his little brother and anything that hurt Mikey hurt him too. Right now, he really wanted to go punch that bitch Alicia in the throat.

“Gerard, really, it's okay. But uhm…can I… stay with you for a little while?” Mikey inquired sheepishly.

“Did she fucking kick you out of your own fucking apartment?!”

Gerard was furious at this point. That was Mikey’s apartment, he paid the rent and all of the bills for the place. She did nothing to contribute. All she fucking did was leech off of Mikey. Gerard stood up from the table and grabbed Mikey’s arm.

“Where are we going?” Mikey asked in a taut voice.

“To get that hoe out of your house” Gerard answered roughly and dragged Mikey out and into the rain.

 

*

Gerard and Mikey stormed up to apartment number thirty-one in the complex that Mikey lived in, well, Gerard stormed up, Mikey seemed nervous and fidgety, and like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Gerard didn't bother knocking, he just slammed the door open and scanned the room. It looked the same as it always had. It was messy, and there were band posters covering most of the wall space. It was also dark in here, due to the deep forest green color of the walls. But it had a nice homey feel to it. The apartment was a nice size, it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room was very open and spacious, and three people could move around freely in the kitchen. The apartment as a whole had big windows and tall ceilings. All in all, it was a really nice space.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he marched straight to the master bedroom with Mikey in tow. Gerard threw the bedroom door open and stopped to take out the sight before his eyes.

Alicia was sprawled out on the bed, naked, and cuddling with a man who looked about four years older than her. Mikey hadn't followed Gerard into the bedroom, but Gerard was sure that his younger sibling was waiting outside the door.

Fury bubbled up within the older Way brother as he strode haughtily to the side of the bed Alicia was sleeping on and shook her shoulders until she woke up.

For about a minute, Alicia stared groggily up at Gerard as if trying to identify him through her morning haze. When realization finally hit, Alicia looked terrified.

“G-Gee...what are you doing here?” She asked shakily.

“I’m here to kick your lying skank ass the fuck out of my brother's apartment,” he said fiercely, even surprising himself with the amount of venom leaking out his voice with every word, “And don’t you fucking dare call me ‘Gee’ you fucking slut.”

At that moment, the sleazeball laying next to Alicia woke up. He blinked at the scene unfolding in front of him. “What the hell is going on?” He demanded.

“What’s going on is, you and Alicia are going to get the fuck out of this apartment and go fuck somewhere else,” Gerard said in a raucous voice.

“What the fuck? You can’t just storm in here and kick a woman out of her own apartment!” The guy yelled.

Gerard looked over at Alicia, “You fucking told him that this was your apartment?” He said in a booming voice.

Alicia looked down sheepishly, “Yeah,” she said in almost a whisper.

“I can’t fucking believe you. After all Mikey has done for you, this is how you thank him? He should have thrown your ass on the streets months ago!”

Alicia looked like she was going to cry. Gerard didn't care much, she had put his brother through so much pain in the last few months, then, right when Mikey had started to think that things were looking up, she goes and does this.

Gerard was in a full on rage by this point and just wanted Alicia and her whore to get the fuck out of Mikey’s apartment.

“Alicia, take your man whore and get out of this fucking apartment right now or I fucking swear, I will call the cops on your ass,” Gerard said.

 

Alicia’s eyes looked wide and a tear rolled down her cheek ”But, where will I go? I don’t have anywhere else to stay, and all of my stuff is here,” she pleaded.

“I guess you should have thought of that before you cheated on my brother in his own apartment,” Gerard hissed.

Alicia gasped, “M-Mikey knows about all of this?” she asked timidly.

Gerard let out a bitter laugh, “He walked in on the two of you screwing last night! How else would I know about this? He’s right outside the fucking bedroom for christ sake.”

As if on cue, Mikey walked through the door frame and into the room. Gerard looked back at him, he had this look in his eyes like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Just one look at Mikey was all it took for Gerard to get even angrier than he already was. He shot a look at Alicia, as if to say ‘Do you fucking see what you did to him?’ if looks could kill, Alicia would most likely be dead right now.

Gerard was about to open his mouth to scream some more at Alicia and her friend when Mikey finally said something in a dead voice, “Get out of my apartment you tramp,” and walked to somewhere else in the house. Gerard shot one last look at both of the people lying on the bed,

“If you’re both still here in ten minutes, I will personally asphyxiate the both of you.” And with that, he stormed out of the room in search of Mikey.

 

*  
A few hours later, Gerard was on his way home when he passed the salon and remembered that he needed to get his hair done. With a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Gerard made a u-turn and drove into the salons parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is moving kind of slow, but I promise things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Also this whole chapter wasn't really necessary and I honestly just couldn't think of anything else to do. I just needed someone to tell Gerard that he needed to go back to the salon and then that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard walked heatedly into the salon and found it, once again, empty. Gerard huffed out a breath and leaned on the counter, cocking his hip and sticking his ass out, waiting for someone to acknowledge his presence. Gerard didn't gain anything from standing like this, it was just force of an old habit. It wasn't for a few minutes that Gerard noticed the music playing softly in the background, having been to lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to the rest of the world. Gerard recognized the song as ‘Fiend Club’ by the Misfits. He smiled to himself and started softly singing and swaying his hips to the beat of the song.

If it weren't for the freaky sixth sense of being able to tell when someone's eyes are on you, Gerard would have never noticed Frank near the back room door, staring directly at Gerard’s ass. Gerard wondered if he was just being egotistical, and that Frank wasn't staring at his ass, but at something else. He was starting to believe this theory when Frank’s eyes flickered up to his and a guilty blush spread across his face. Gerard smirked, so he had been staring at my ass, he thought.

“Hi Frank,” Gerard said eventually, thankful he had bothered to remember the hairdressers name. 

“H-hey Gerard,” Frank said looking anywhere but at Gerard’s face, another blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Is Susan gone again?” Gerard asked, hoping to vent out the few small feelings of discontent he still carried.

“She had to retire to take care of her husband? He got really sick really suddenly,” he said, a flash of grief in his eyes the only sign he cared at all.

Gerard instantly felt worse again, his new good mood vanishing. He hadn't even known Susan had a husband. For Susan’s sake, Gerard hoped that he got better.

Frank sighed and gave Gerard a small sympathetic smile, “I miss her too. The salon gets really lonely with only one person in here all the time. Anyways, did you come for the usual?” Asked Frank, probably noticing the Gerard’s pinkish strands and dark roots. 

“Yeah,” Gerard threw a dazzling smile at Frank and saw a dark red color slowly build up in his cheeks, “But this time, could you take about an inch off of the ends please?” Gerard asked, tugging at his diluted hair.

“Yeah...um, yeah,” Frank’s blush was starting to flow into his neck and it made Gerard chuckle.

“You sure blush a lot you know,” he said, throwing another smile towards Frank.

By this point, Franks face was on fire, and the blush had creeped into his ears, he didn't say anything, but Gerard was sure that he had embarrassed the small stylist. 

Gerard laughed, “Relax, I’m just joking with you.”

Frank gave a tight nod without looking at Gerard, then lead him over to the same chair he’d been in three months ago. 

“We’re gonna cut your hair first okay?” Frank said in the form of a question as if Gerard had a choice of when to cut his hair. 

Gerard hummed happily, knowing that Frank was going to wash his hair again. Gerard was not disappointed as he heard the familiar pop! of the shampoo bottle cap. Gerard sighed as he felt Franks skilled fingers gently massage the soapy lather over Gerard’s red locks. For a second, Gerard could have sworn that he heard Frank’s breath hitch after he’d sighed, but decided that it was probably just his imagination. 

Much like last time, Gerard was drifting off because of the lack of conversation, and this time, he wasn't interrupted.  
*

_italic Gerard walked into the room and sat down in the only chair available. He looked around in an attempt to get more familiar with his surroundings. The room itself had little light, with only one small skylight in the ceiling the only clue that it was daytime. Gerard couldn't see much of the walls, but they looked to be black as if to keep the room as dark as possible. Gerard heard a noise coming from in front of him and looked up. He still couldn't see anything, but he was almost positive that the sound was the door he had come through opening. He felt another person in the room, and before he could call out, he felt someone come and sit on his lap._

_“What are you doing?” Gerard asked the mystery person._

__

_All he got in response was a chuckle and, “nowhere else to sit,” coming from a voice he knew he’d heard somewhere else though he couldn't put his finger on it._

__

_For a few moments, the two figures just sat there in the dark room, one in the lap of the other, neither one saying anything. Gerard thought that this was starting to get boring and started wishing he could leave when the unknown entity who was sitting on him started running his fingers through Gerard’s hair, gently massaging his scalp as he went. A small moan escaped from in between Gerard’s lips and he could just tell the person on his lap was smirking. Gerard hesitantly placed his hips on the unknown individual’s waist, and when he felt them lean into the touch, he began to run his hands along the side of the figures body. In doing this, he deduced that the person sitting on his lap was of the male gender, with a straight, narrow figure._

__

_Gerard ran his fingers along the man’s hip bones, earning him a small whimper in his ear. The man on his lap pulled firmly on the hair he was still running his fingers through. Gerard moaned again louder this time. The person sitting on his lap chuckled quietly and started gyrating his hips, creating a delicious friction on the bulge becoming more defined in Gerard’s pants. Gerard moaned loudly once more, this time hearing it come back to him in an echo. The man who was with him leaned forward and licked the shell of Gerard’s ear, then nibbled on his earlobe. Gerard indulged in the feeling of being bitten and involuntarily bucked his hips up to meet the other man’s hardened length. The man basically giving him a lap dance moaned not so quietly in his ear at the sweet contact. The individual smiled and reached down to cup Gerard’s stiffening dick. Gerard buried his face deep in the entity’s neck and bothered the skin there between his teeth, ravishing in the feel of the soft skin there and emitting a soft moan._

__

_Wanting more, the mystery man pushed harder down into Gerard’s thighs. Gerard gave a breathy moan and threw his head back, bucking up as the man was crashing down._

__

_The man pulled back from Gerard’s neck and looked at him for a few moments before hesitantly joining their lips together in a slow embrace. To Gerard, this felt an awful lot like a first kiss; they were moving their lips together slowly as if not wanting to move too fast. Gerard moaned into the kiss and licked at the other man’s lips. The man on his lap let Gerard in with no hesitation. Gerard noted with curiosity that this particular embrace felt realer than anything else they had done so far. Gerard pulled back and looked at the man in front of him, trying to get a clearer look at his facial features. Suddenly, the light in the room shifted and Gerard could clearly see every detail. They were in an empty room, save for a few salon chairs, the walls were a fashionable black like he had first assumed. Turning his attention back to the man on his lap, He examined his features more closely._

__

_The man had shoulder length black hair, tattoos covering his arms and piercing hazel eyes. He had a small frame and looked to be twenty years old. Gerard couldn't believe this was happening._

__

_Suddenly, Frank was torn away from Gerard, as was everything else, for a few seconds he was just floating in white space._

__

*

__

Gerard opened his eyes to find a man sitting in his lap and sucking his lips. Gerard briefly couldn't recall where he was, but then it all suddenly came flooding back to him. The dream, the salon, Frank. 

__

Gerard quickly reached in between the two of them and shoved at Frank’s chest. For a few brief moments, Frank didn't realize what was happening, but when he did, he scrambled out of the chair and away from Gerard, shame plaguing his features.

__

Gerard stared at Frank with what could only be described as pure hatred. He wasn't a faggot and didn't plan on being converted anytime soon. Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes with a pleading expression. Gerard took a moment to study Frank, his lips were swollen and red, his cheeks were flushed a bright pink, and upon looking down slightly, Gerard saw that Frank had a raging hard on. 

__

Noticing Gerard’s gazing, Frank said, “Gerard, I can explain,” he pleaded, obviously misreading Gerard’s hungry staring. 

__

Snapping out of his trance he yelled at Frank “There’s nothing to explain Frank! You just made out with me in my sleep, I’m not a fucking faggot!” He boomed, echoing his earlier thoughts. 

__

Frank looked like he wanted to burst into flames and disappear, “I couldn't help it,” he whined, “You were moaning so loud and then you called out my name and I just couldn't control myself…” he said guiltily, trying to make Gerard understand.

__

“I don’t fucking care whether or not I was moaning your name in my sleep, what you did was fucking disgusting,” the amount of disgust in Gerard’s voice was evident. 

__

Not being able to stand being there anymore, Gerard through a few twenties at Frank and stormed into his car. When he slid into the driver's seat, he touched his lips, remembering the sensation of Frank’s soft lips being there just a few minutes ago. He sighed and started his car, not noticing until that moment that he’d also had a boner. The thing was practically as big as a baseball and Gerard thought, well no fucking wonder he thought I liked it. 

__

Gerard thought for a moment. The contact between him and his hairdresser hadn't been entirely unpleasant… in all honesty it felt really good, Frank was certainly a good kisser, and Gerard reached up to touch his lips, somewhat missing the contact. 

__

Gerard’s dick twitched in his pants. Shit, he thought, cutting off all thoughts of Frank’s mouth. He wasn't gay and he never would be. It wasn't that he hated gay people, but it just wasn't his thing. 

__

Gerard sighed, no matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't stop thinking about the occurrence with Frank. He couldn't help but imagine the feeling of Frank’s lips caressing his bare skin again. All of these thoughts went directly to the apex of his thighs, and he sighed again, the force of his erection was starting to hurt and he reached down to touch it. Softly, he stroked himself once through his tight jeans. He could have sworn that people near his passing car could hear the moan that spilled out of his mouth. 

__

 

__

*

__

Swearing under his breath, Gerard fumbled with the keys to his apartment. He was so eager to get in and shut himself in his room for what would probably last all of fifteen minutes, but he didn't care, he just needed relief and he needed it now. When Gerard finally got in, he went straight to his room and locked himself in.

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, it took me a really long time to write because I just didn't really have the motivation, and then when I finally had the whole thing written, my cat stepped on my keyboard and deleted everything. Anyways. I hope you like it, constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged. And I'll try my hardest to write the next chapter as fast as I can

Gerard woke up feeling groggy and lethargic at 11:36 a.m. He rolled out of bed, his aim to make some coffee that would hopefully get him through the day. Whilst trudging to the kitchen, he heard his cell go off from the living room. Gerard groaned and made a slow journey to his couch. He picked up his phone and read the caller ID, Mikey Way. Gerard gave a dejected sigh and put the small device up to his ear,   
  
“Hello?” He said sleepily, still not quite awake.  
  
“Hey man! You sound sleepy, did I wake you up?” Mikey’s highish voice practically boomed from across the line.  
  
Gerard sighed again, “No, you didn’t, I just had a really lousy time sleeping last night.”  
  
Gerard could practically hear the smile in Mikey’s voice when he said, “Good, because you’re going to a show with me tonight.”  
  
Gerard groaned into the phone again, he hated the shows that Mikey dragged him to. They were generally put on at crappy places by crappy bands that Mikey ‘swore were great’.   
  
“Mikey, last time you took me to one of those, it was a crappy ass scene band that could barely sing,” he whined.  
  
“Aw, come on Gee, I swear this one is legit, they’re a screamo band with a lot of talent, I’ve seen them in play before, you’ll really like them.”   
  
Mikey could talk his brother into basically anything because Gerard found himself grinning and saying, “Okay Mikey fine, but you’re picking me up.”  
  
“Deal, I’ll be there around….five?”   
  
“Sounds good,” Gerard said and hung up.  
  
*  
  
As Gerard finished smudging eyeliner beneath his tear ducts, he assessed his look for the night. He was clad in a Black Flag muscle shirt, the sleeves ending just above the line of his jeans, his tightest black skinny jeans (which made his ass look fan-fucking-tastic is he did say so himself), and on his feet were completely black high top converse. His hair looked like a brush hadn’t been brought to it in years, though it had taken him over an hour of brushing it to get it just right. He was sporting coal black eyeliner, both on and under his eyes, and just a hint of mascara. Yep, he looked fucking _hot._  
  
He was hoping to catch the attention of some hot chicks wherever Mikey was taking him, but he seriously doubted that he would. Almost everytime he went to any shows, it was the hot chicks that went for Mikey, and all the gay dudes who went for Gerard. When he would get somewhat into the music and start swaying his hips, random dudes would come up and start grinding on him like he wouldn’t notice. He’d always scoffed at them and pushed them away, not wanting them to think he was gay.   
  
Gerard was still lost in his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Trying to put it off as long as possible, Gerard walked as slow as he could to the door. When he finally got there, he saw Mikey standing in an impatient pose, his arms crossed with one hip cocked to the side.   
  
“Are you finally ready to go now princess? I’ve been waiting out here for like five minutes,” he tried to sound annoyed, but Gerard could see a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Gerard laughed at his brother and stepped out of the door frame, locking it behind him, “Sorry Mikes.”  
  
The car ride to the venue was a silent but comfortable one, with The Rolling Stones thumping loudly throughout the car. When they arrived, Mikey mumbled something about a girl from across the parking lot giving him the look. Gerard took this opportunity to go to the bar and get a couple of beers into his system, this was going to be a long night.  
  
Finally, after about fifteen minutes of waiting, the band finally took their places on stage. Gerard looked up from his third drink, causing his breath to catch in his throat.  
  
There he was, in tight black skinny jeans and a fitted black shirt, looking as hot as ever. He had eyeliner smudged around his eyes, much like Gerard’s, but he was pulling it off way better. He looked so unbelievably attractive that Gerard couldn’t find the strength to look away from him. When he spoke though, Gerard mentally scolded himself for thinking another guy was so hot.  
  
“Hi, I’m Frank and this is my band,” he gestured to the guys standing behind him, “LeATHERMOUTH,” he smiled with pride, “this first song is called ‘I’m Going to Kill the President of the United States’.”  
  


Gerard almost laughed aloud at the title of their song. Frank slung the guitar he was holding over his shoulders and gave the guys standing around him the signal to start playing. The beat of the song was immediately hardcore and loud. When Frank started singing, Gerard couldn’t believe his ears, Frank was screaming, very well if Gerard might add. Probably the best he’s heard from a local band in a while. Frank was so energetic on stage, thrashing around and wildly waving his guitar around, almost hitting his other band mates in the face as he did. Gerard smiled at the little ball of fire on stage as he downed a couple more beers, by this time around he was feeling somewhat drunk from all the alcohol he had consumed in such a short amount of time.  
  
Before he knew it, Gerard was swaying his hips to the music. It wasn’t long after that someone grabbed his ass, though he was too drunk to care. After a few more songs the band was done and thanked everyone for coming. Gerard couldn’t help how attractive he’d thought Frank looked, covered in sweat and out of energy from his performance. Feeling brave, Gerard walked over to where Frank was standing and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling the smaller man into his own body.   
  
Frank twisted around in Gerard’s arms, “What the fuck do you think you’re- Gerard?”   
  
Frank opened and closed his mouth several times, as if wanting to say something but not being able to get his voice to work. He stood in Gerard’s arms looking shocked and confused until Gerard finally spoke up, ‘You looked really hot on stage Frankie,” he cooed, then dipped in to the crook of Frank’s neck, gently pressing his lips to the soft skin there. Frank emitted a small breathy moan as Gerard bit down softly. In the back of his head, he was vaguely aware that he shouldn’t be doing this, that he wasn’t gay. But _damn_ , this felt so good. Frank’s small soft frame pressed flush against his. Gerard moved his mouth up to Frank’s lips and moved them against his slowly. He and Frank’s lips moved in a sweet rhythm together until Gerard flicked his tongue against Frank’s bottom lip. Frank moaned and let him into his mouth, his hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Gerard’s red mess. Gerard thrust his tongue down Frank's throat, wanting to explore more of the man standing before him. Gerard's hand's slowly reached down to caress Frank's thighs, earning him another moan. but this one louder.   
  
For about a minute, Frank and Gerard stood there making out happily, until Frank leaned back and inspected Gerard, as if realizing something important.    
  
“You’re drunk aren’t you?” he asked skeptically.  
  
“ ‘M not that drunk,” Gerard hiccuped.  
  
Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, you are, for a second there I thought you were actually into me, but then I tasted the alcohol in your mouth and realized you must be drunk.”   
  
Gerard giggled at Frank and leaned back into him, “oh Frank, I do want you, I swear,” Gerard said, his speech slurred a bit by the many beers he’d had during the show.   
  


Frank ran his hand through his hair again and spoke to Gerard, “do you have a ride home?”   
Gerard thought about it for a moment then said, “yeah, ‘ts my brother, but I don’t know where he ‘s,” Gerard paused and decided that the best way to find Mikey was to yell out his name to the crowd, “mIKEYYYY!!!!!” he shouted.

Frank shook Gerard and turned pulled his face down so that they were staring into each others eyes, “It’s fine, I’ll drive you home, come on,” he said, pulling Gerard’s arm toward the back entrance.  
  
Frank helped Gerard into the passenger seat of his car then walked around to the other side to get into the drivers seat, Gerard had been staring at him the whole time. When Frank was settled in, he noticed the staring and narrowed his eyes slightly at the red haired man.   
  
“What?” Frank asked  
  
“Nothing really, you’re just _really_ hot,” Gerard said, the alcohol making him brave.   
  
The alcohol was not only making him brave, it was also making him sleepy. Franks car smelled like cigarettes and cologne, the comforting scent making Gerard even more tired. He closed his his, missing the blush that had spread across  Frank’s entire face.   
  
Frank started the car and looked over expectantly at Gerard, “What’s your address?” he asked.  
  
Gerard mumbled something incoherent and fell mostly asleep, too tired to even open his eyes and look at Frank.   
  
“Gerard? Oh god dammit, don’t fucking fall asleep on me,” Frank sighed, but Gerard didn’t catch it because he’d already fallen into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I had writers block for a while and then I just got really lazy. Hopefully I'll have better luck writing the last chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes or plot holes!

Gerard woke up at what he assumed was a most unholy hour of the morning with an excruciating hangover, one that had left him still slightly tipsy. He looked over at the bedside clock, it read _4:36 AM_. Looking around, he realized that he wasn’t in his bed, or his room for that matter. Gerard sat and thought of the reasons he would be in someone else's bed, alone. Try as he might, Gerard couldn’t remember what’d happened last night past him seeing Frank on stage and getting wasted, after that, everything is pretty much a blur. Even so, there must have been someone that cared enough to drive him to their house and let him stay. Although, it could have been some creep he had mistakenly grinded up on. Gerard got up from the bed, earning him a wave a nausea. As Gerard sat on the edge of the mattress, he realized that he’d been stripped down to his boxers. _Oh fuck_ , he thought. Being in his boxers probably meant that he’d fucked someone, or, he shuddered, been fucked. He wriggled around slightly on the bed to check to see if his ass hurt. After he was assured that he hadn’t taken it up the ass, he slowly stood up once more and stumbled around the dark room looking for a light of some kind.   
  
Giving up on finding a light, Gerard lumbered to the slightly ajar door frame. When he stepped out of the room he’d been in, a cold air hit him, making him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. The room he’d stepped into seemed to be the living room. It was slightly lit by the full moon shining in through the slit in the curtains that we’re drawn over what looked to be an opening to a balcony. The room itself had a cozy feeling to it, with candles on almost every surface they could fit on. Gerard took a huge breath and picked up the faint smell of coffee and smiled.

  
Coffee sounded good at the moment and Gerard would have gone to the kitchen to make himself some when a small moan erupted from the couch. He looked over to see the small figure of a sleeping man smothered in blankets on the couch. Upon closer inspection, Gerard saw a mop of messy black hair and a neck dusted with tattoos. Frank turned on the couch so he was facing the red head and moaned again. Gerard held a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise himself. His hangover not forgotten, Gerard walked quietly to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and an advil. There was a small window opening up to the living room and Gerard found himself watching Frank writhe in his sleep.   
  
“Ugh...Gerard,” Frank panted.  
  
For a moment, Gerard thought that he’d been caught watching the other man sleeping, until Frank continued to roll around on the couch.   
  
Gerard breathed a sigh of relief at the still sleeping Frank and chugged the rest of his water. He couldn’t stop thinking about how hot and breathy moans that were most likely caused by him. He couldn’t help but imagine what other noises Frank could make. He also couldn’t _help_ but imagine what it would be like to make Frank emit those noises for him while he was conscious. Gerard thought about what Frank would look like on his knees- and he cut off the thoughts right there. Gerard was _not_ gay and never would be.   
  
Gerard looked out into the living room again just in time to see Frank jolt straight up from his sleep. He was about to say something when Frank mutters something under his breath.  
  
“Shit,” he says and looks towards the door of the room that he presumed Gerard was still in.  
  
Gerard is not prepared for what he sees next. After checking to see that the man he’d brought home wasn’t coming out any time soon, Frank brought his hand how to the apex of his thighs and started jacking off. Gerard tried really hard to tune out Frank’s pants and breathy moans, he really did, but he just couldn’t. He knew he should say something to Frank and alert him of his presence, but he wasn’t able to bring himself to do it as soon as he heard it.  
  
“Fuck,” Frank hissed, “Ah…Gerard.”  
  
Until now, Gerard didn’t look down, and therefore didn’t realize that he had a hard-on. Gerard must have  gasped a little too loudly at seeing Frank though because he immediately stopped what he was doing and snapped his head towards the kitchen.   
  
“G-Gerard? Is that you?” Asked Frank, sounding completely mortified.   
  
“U-um,” Gerard stammered, not knowing what to say. What would you even say after you caught someone jacking off to you, _‘Oh yeah, it is me. It’s totally cool that you’re jacking off to me, I just came out to get some water, have fun!’._ There wasn’t much you could say in this situation.   
  
“I’m just gonna go back to bed… I… um….sorry,” Gerard said and hurried out of the kitchen and back into his room. He sighed again because he still had an erection that didn’t  look like it would be going away anytime soon. Ironic, he thought, _first I had a dream about him and now he’s had one about me, the tables have turned_.   
  
Gerard laid on the bed and thought about recent events. It had been Frank who took him home after he blacked out. Thinking about that, Gerard realized that he had to have interacted with Frank in some way at the show for Frank to have even acknowledged his presence. Oh god, he thought, what if he’d said something embarrassing to Frank or made a move on him while he’d been drunk? Gerard sighed and buried his face into one of the fluffy pillows on the queen size bed. He wishes that he’d never went to that show with Mikey. _Oh shit_ , he thought, _Mikey!_ Gerard quickly scanned the room for his phone and found it on the bedside table. He prepared to have multiple angry worried texts from Mikey, but what he found surprised him.   
  
_**Mikey** : Gee, where the fuck are you?!_  
 _ **Gerard** : Hi Miley, I’m crasjng at a friends housg rigut now, I got to dtonk to wak_

_**Mikey** : As long as you’re not dead I guess._

  
Gerard’s breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back down onto the bed, splaying his arms on either side of him. He was thankful that Frank had thought to text his brother back for him, making sure to make it seem like he was the one texting, though he was a little pissed about Mikey’s answer, he could have been a bit more worried. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the pounding of his heart. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door, and Gerard mumbled something along the lines of ‘come in’.

Frank stepped into the room cautiously as if Gerard was an animal that would be scared away by any sudden movements. Frank was wearing a pair of black boxers and a plain white t-shirt, but he still looked _amazing_. As Gerard looked at his face, he saw that Frank’s cheeks were still flushed a light shade of pink, making him look like a small adorable child. Gerard thought of it as cute until he remembered the reason _why_ Frank’s cheeks were flushed.   
  
“I’m really sorry Gerard, I had a really,”he struggled to find the right word “ _explicit_ dream about you and um...you probably know what that’s like right,” the little fucker looked like he was biting back a laugh.  
  
But Gerard couldn't deny that he did know what that was like, he thought back to all of the recent dreams he’d been having about Frank and the one rather embarrassing salon incident. He thought about Frank licking at his neck, whispering dirty things in his ear, his hands going lower and lower….  
  
“Gerard?” Frank asked, pulling Gerard from his thoughts. When he snapped back into reality, it became painfully clear to everyone who could see him (which was only Frank at the moment) that he had a raging boner protruding from his boxers.

Frank looked down to Gerard’s crotch and Gerard heard Frank’s breath catch in his throat, “U-um, I’m just gonna...leave,” he said. He was almost out the door when Gerard shot up from the bed and grabbed Frank’s wrist. The smaller man looked up at him with lustful eyes and tentatively took a step closer to his body.  He could _feel_ the heat radiating off of Frank’s body. Gerard’s heart was beating a mile a minute, he could hear his pulse in his ears, did he really want to do this? He decided _hell yes_ and pulled Frank the rest of the way in and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss started out slow and tender, much like a first one, but quickly grew heated and desperate. Gerard’s curious hands roamed over everything they could, Frank’s shoulders, his stomach, his back, his ass, his arms, everything. When his hands hesitantly roamed under the hemline of Frank’s white shirt, unsure of whether or not he was aloud to touch the tan, inked skin underneath, Frank simply pushed into the contact, signaling that it was wanted.   
  
Frank whimpered when Gerard pulled away, breaking the kiss. Though he was not disappointed when Gerard’s tongue dipped down to lick and suck at his nape, making him shiver with delight. Getting tired of standing up, Gerard pushed his and Frank’s conjoined body’s back onto the bed, his on top collapsing bonelessly onto Frank, never breaking the contact. Landing with his knees on either side of the other man, Gerard kissed a line up Frank’s jaw and back to his mouth, where he crushed their lips together desperately . Frank moaned into Gerard’s mouth and gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer.   
  
Frank’s impatient hands tugged at the hemline of Gerard’s shirt, attempting to pull it up and over his shoulders. Gerard smiled into the kiss and broke it off to pull his shirt off the rest of the way. After he had also managed to get Frank’s shirt off to, he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to the large tattoo on his chest. Frank moaned quietly and pushed up into the contact. Gerard ran his tongue over one of Frank’s nipples, causing him to whimper and arch his back even further. Gerard had to admit, it was fun teasing Frank like this, but he needed _more_.  
  
Suddenly,  Gerard ground down hard on Frank, causing both of them to moan so loud that he  was pretty sure the neighbors could hear them, but he didn’t really care.   
  
“Gee...please,” Frank pants.  
  
Gerard smirks, he knows exactly what Frank’s talking about but he wanted to hear Frank say it. After he was silent for a while, just filling the room with short breathy moans, Gerard got tired of waiting for his answer and grinded down on Frank’s hips hard. He was delighted when Frank moaned and bucked his hips up against his own.   
  
“Please…” he panted, “fuck me.”  
  
Gerard didn’t need any further encouragement, seeing as to how he could already barely hold himself back.   
  
“Do you have any…” he trailed off, hoping that Frank would know what he was talking about.  
  
“In the drawer,” Frank breathed out and pointed to the left of his bed.  
  
Gerard leaned down and gave Frank one chaste kiss before he slid towards the other side of the bed and off of Frank. The younger man whimpered at the lost contact, causing a smirk to spread across Gerard’s features. He crawled over to the small bedside table and fumbled around in the small, slightly open drawer. Eventually (far too long for Frank or Gerard’s liking) Gerard finally pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube that’s about a quarter of the way full. Crawling back over to Frank, Gerard places himself between Frank’s thighs and strips them both of their boxers, allowing their erections to spring free.   
  
Tantalizingly slowly, so as to tease Frank, Gerard rolled the condom over his cock, smiling when Frank made a small groaning noise in the back of his throat and gripped his hips. Once Gerard was done, a strawberry scent drifted up to him coming from his lower half. He sniffed the air once more, just to be sure; _strawberry condoms._   
  
Gerard quirked an eyebrow at Frank, only earning him a flushed face and, “I was curious,”  from the man beneath him. He smiled and bent down to bite at the thin skin on Frank’s neck, worrying it between his teeth.   
  


“Fuck,” Frank panted, “hurry the fuck up and stop being a fucking tease,” he could barely get the words out in between his lustful gasps.   
  
The older man lathered his fingers in lube and started prepping Frank. He started out with one finger and waited for Frank to get more used to the pressure before he gradually worked him up to two fingers.   
  
Gerard was aching for more, but he loved to watch Frank writhe and moan beneath him. He finally couldn’t take it anymore when Frank said, “I want you inside of me right now.”  
  
Needing no further encouragement, Gerard lined up his erection with Frank’s ass and plunged in quickly. When he heard Frank suck in a sharp breath, he stopped and waited.  
  
“N-no...I’m fine it’s just...fuck Gerard,” Frank practically moaned, “you’re way bigger than I thought you’d be, keep...keep moving.”  
  
Hearing this, Gerard started to move, _really move_. With each thrust he could feel himself and his partner coming apart.  
  
“F-fuck Frank,” Gerard couldn’t hold his tongue anymore, “-feel so good baby,” he said, leaning down to bite the Frank’s neck. Frank winced and pushed into the contact (more like shoved himself into).  The only sounds in the apartment were both of the men’s moans and the slapping together of skin, becoming more frequent and needy as they get closer to climax.   
  
When he felt himself getting closer, Gerard reached around and pumped Frank’s length in time with his thrusts, bringing Frank dangerously close to his limit.  
  
“Uh...Uh...Ah! Fuck- Gerard...I’m gonna-”  Frank didn’t finish that sentence before he was coming.   
  
Feeling Frank tighten around him was all Gerard needed to be brought closer to the edge; with three more quick thrusts and a loud groan, his orgasm was ripping through him.

  
“Ah!”   
  
Gerard slowly pulled out, wincing slightly because everything was sensitive right now. Gerard lie down next to Frank, pulling the covers from under them and placing them over themselves.  Frank smiled at Gerard and inched closer to him, looking like keeping his eyes open was the hardest thing in the world. After snuggling close to Gerard, assuring that his arm was draped over him of course, Frank kissed the other man’s shoulder and dozed off, snoring lightly.   
  
As Gerard’s eyelids were starting to droop, he begun to wonder how much he would regret this in the morning.     
*  
  
Gerard woke up, still tired and unrefreshed, and feeling like he was on fire. He looked down and the person attached to him and most likely the cause of the problem. Groggily, he pulled the small man closer to him and buried his nose in his hair. He was content until he remembered just how he had gotten there.   
  
Gerard jerked back out of the bed, falling out of it and banging his head on the inconveniently placed nightstand. He scrambled off the floor to see if he had woke Frank. After the only sign of movement was Frank pulling the blanket closer and snoring a little louder, Gerard decided it was safe to move and searched for his clothes.   
  
He found his underwear on the floor beside the bed and the rest of his clothes neatly folded on the nightstand. After yanking them on as fast and quietly as possible, Gerard slipped out of the bedroom and the apartment, his last thoughts on the situation being: _Oh shit, oh shit, fuck, shit shit shit shit shit._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it??? Idk, it was written pretty shitily. Tbh, I just wanted to finish this so that I didn't have to worry about it anymore. Sorry everything moved a little bit fast.

_An undesignated amount of time later in Gerard’s room_  
  
The guilt that was eating at Gerard was becoming unbearable. It didn’t help that he was maybe starting to miss Frank. In a friendly, not at all in a romantic way of course. Having sex with Frank was just a small fluke. As were all of those dreams; Gerard hadn’t been laid in over a year, it had to just be his stupid hormones acting up and making him extra horny. Plus, Frank had a cute smile, and beautiful eyes, and- _oh god._ Gerard was falling fast, there was no denying it.  
  
 _I should have left a fucking note or something, oh god, i’m such an idiot,_  he thought. He wanted to walk into the salon and apologize and kiss Frank, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was too ashamed of himself.    
  
If Gerard had just left a note it may have eased his guilty conscience. What he did to Frank was gnawing at him; he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Frank had made it obvious that he was interested in Gerard, and what had Gerard done? Basically used the poor guy. Frank had  been so hospitable to Gerard even though he didn’t _really_ know him. He let him stay at his house because he was too fucking drunk to walk, the man was like a saint. A really _hot, amazing_ saint. Then he had to lead Frank on by fucking him like he was just another one night stand. 

  
Gerard had never understood the meaning of ‘you don’t know what you have until it’s gone’ better than he did right now.   
  
It was at that moment that Mikey decided to bust into Gerard’s room, looking determined, “Alright,” he said with his hands on his hips, “we’re going out for coffee. By the way Gerard, it smells like a dirty sweaty foot in here. Take a quick shower and make yourself look less...embarrassing,” he said and turned on his foot to leave.   
  
Gerard cringed, did his room really smell that bad? Did he really look that bad? He lifted his arm and sniffed. Oh yeah, he definitely needed a good shower. He really didn’t want to go out though. He was just feeling to...depressed? He wasn’t exactly at that point, but he just really didn’t feel like leaving the house because he was so worried about the situation with Frank. But when Mikey wanted something, he usually got it. With a sigh, Gerard hauled himself off of his bed and into the shower.   
  
*  
  
After the two brothers walked the short distance from Gerard’s apartment to the starbucks on the corner, they picked out their favorite little table by the window.   
  
“So Gerard,” Mikey started, looking his older brother in the eye, “what’s wrong?”  
  
Gerard tried to play dumb, “What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine,” god that was a huge lie.  
  
“Oh pul-lease, Gee, you haven’t moped this much since that cheerleader dumped you in highschool,” Mikey countered. It was like that kid had a sixth sense; anytime something was bothering Gerard, Mikey could tell, no matter how well Gerard hid it.  
  
Gerard sighed, that was one memory he did _not_ want to relive. He had been a stupid nerd in highschool and had actually thought the captain of the cheerleading team would go for someone like him. It turns out she had just wanted to play a cruel joke on him, just like something that would happen in the movies. She had even made Gerard dip into his savings to take her on a shopping spree.   
  
Knowing he couldn’t get out of it, Gerard let everything that happened with Frank spill out, even the more gory details, he wanted his little brother’s advice, “I don’t know what to do Mikes.”  
  
Mikey traced the rim of his coffee cup with his fingers looking bored, “Hike up your damn skirt and go talk to him,” he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.                   
  
“Mikey I can’t just do that… I one night stood him. He probably won’t even want to see me,” Gerard sighed and looked out the window.  
  
“Gerard, if you don’t go to that salon soon, I will personally chop off all of your hair and drag you in there myself,” Mikey looked so stern at that moment. Gerard knew Mikey wasn’t kidding when he said he’d chop off all of his hair. One time when he was a senior in high school and Mikey was a freshman, he threatened to embarrass Gerard in front of the whole school (he had a solo in front of everybody that day).  Gerard hadn’t believed him and carried on annoying him. The next day, Mikey pinned his older brother down and glued his hand directly to his groin. it was the most embarrassing day of Gerard’s life, and that's saying something.  
  
Gerard was still staring at the window when something, or rather some _one_ , caught his eye; Frank. He looked terrible, like someone had buried him in the pet cemetery and he still hadn’t taken a shower. He had _very_ noticeable dark rings surrounding his eyes, his cheeks were slightly hollowed, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days.  Gerard instantly felt horrible, even if it wasn’t because of him. Frank just looked so _sad_ , it broke Gerard’s heart.   
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned away from the window to see Mikey giving him a strange look, “What are you looking at Gee?”  
  
Mikey looked in the same direction as Gerard had been just a moment ago, something also catching his eye, “Gee.... does that sad looking creature across the street happen to be Frank by any chance?”  
  
Gerard didn’t know how MIkey did it. The kid was freaky, he could see right through anybody’s lies and he always just knew stuff, it was weird but useful in some situations. This was not one of them.   
  
Gerard’s silence must have tipped Mikey off because his features stretched into a calculated smirk. Gerard looked out the window again towards Frank. He was sitting at a small table reading some music magazine. Gerard was about to turn back to Mikey to say something about Frank, but when he turned around, Mikey had vanished. He searched frantically around the small shop with his eyes when instincts finally told him to look back out the window. There was his brother, heading across the street, towards Frank.   
  
Gerard was so distracted by the scene unfolding before him that he forgot to move out of the way, or run as fast as he could back to his apartment. By now, Mikey had reached Frank’s table and was introducing himself. Gerard thought he saw something along the lines of sorrow then realization briefly pass over Frank’s features as Mikey was gesturing towards the Starbucks Gerard was in. Gerard’s panic instincts finally kicked in when he saw Mikey and Frank heading quickly in his direction.   
  
Gerard looked around the coffee house for inspiration; there had to be some way he could hide from the two approaching men. Just as he was about to make a run for the bathroom, the little bell above the door signalled that someone else had come in. Gerard almost didn’t want to turn his head to check who it was; he knew already anyways.   
  
Frank looked even worse up close than he did far away. The bags under his eyes were large and the color of a plum. His beautiful hazel eyes that Gerard loved so much were bloodshot and there was no light in them. His hollowed cheeks gave him the appearance of a real life zombie. Frank looked like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in years, although it had only been a short time since Gerard had snuck out of his house. His hair looked matted, as if he hadn’t washed or brushed it in a long time. If Frank was going for the classic ‘Three Day Old Corpse’ look, he had definitely managed it.   
  
Gerard looked back down at his hands as he heard someone claim the seat across from him and clear their throat. Right as he looked up, Gerard immediately regretted it. The look on Frank’s face was enough to make Gerard want to beg on his knees for forgiveness. Frank looked like his whole family had just died right when they were trying to say ‘I love you’ to him. It completely broke Gerard’s heart.   
  
The two men sat there like that for a while, neither daring to break the thick silence that had moved between them. Eventually though, Frank asked Gerard a question the older man had been dreading for a while now.  
  
“Why did you leave?” The sad inflection that was laced through those words broke Gerard’s heart into tiny pieces. He wanted to reach over and pull Frank into a hug and tell him he was sorry, but he had a feeling Frank wouldn’t like that very much.   
  
Instead, Gerard just averted his gaze and twiddled his fingers in his lap. He couldn’t bear to look into Frank’s eyes; he felt as if they could see into his soul.

 

“Gerard,” he heard Frank say from across the table, “look at me.”  
  
Like a small child, Gerard shook his head fervently and continued to play with his hands.           
  
He felt a stronger weight on the other end of the table and didn’t have the chance to look up before Frank was pulling his chin up, forcing Gerard to meet his eyes. Gerard swallowed, Frank looked so intense right in that moment.   
  
“Why did you leave Gerard?”  
  
Frank was still holding Gerard’s chin, making it impossible for him to turn away again. His only choice was to answer the other man.   
  
“I was scared,” he answered quietly. It hadn’t occurred to him before that he honestly was scared of having a relationship with another man.  It wasn’t something he was used to.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s… different. I haven’t even _experimented_ with other guys. But then after you kissed me in the salon, I couldn’t get you out of my head,” the last part was muttered quietly by Gerard.  
  
He could see some of the light coming back to Frank’s eyes, Gerard’s breathing picked up when the other man leaned forward, “Can I show you something different,” he asked, breathing it right next to Gerard’s ear.   
  
Gerard’s heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was pretty sure Frank somehow knew because he chuckled in Gerard’s ear quietly then backed up and hesitantly placed a kiss on Gerard’s lips. The kiss was slow and caring, like one you would give your spouse when they’re having a bad day. For a few seconds, Gerard’s lips were still against Frank’s, but his brain soon got with the program and he was kissing Frank back passionately.   
  
Frank pulled back and smiled at Gerard, “Was that okay?”  
  
Gerard lazily smiled at him, “It was.... Different.”  
  
Frank laughed and pecked Gerard on the cheek making the older man blush, “Here,” he said, pushing what looked like a business card towards Gerard, “call me any time.”   
  
With that Frank winked and turned away from Gerard, strutting out of the cafe and back to the shop across the street.  
After a few minutes, Frank’s presence was replaced by his smirking little brother’s.  
  
“So, did you get his number?”   
  
Gerard couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “Yeah,” he said dreamily.  
  
Mikey chuckled and passed Gerard another coffee, as if _he_ needed more caffeine.   
  
“I can’t believe some random guy turned my big homophobic brother gay,” Mikey laughed as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“I was never homophobic!” Gerard protested.  
  
Mikey almost spit out his coffee laughing, “Bullshit! You’re one of the most homophobic people I know Gerard!” instead of spitting out his coffee, he’d choked on it.  
  
Gerard turned to the window like a petulant child, “Whatever,” but he had to admit, sometimes he _did_  out of hand with his jokes.   
  
Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother, “Anyways, Drama King, You wanna go home now?”  
  
Gerard sighed,”Yeah,” he stood up and took his leave with Mikey, planning on calling Frank to schedule something right when he stepped in the door.  
  
  
                                                                                                           ~End **  
**


End file.
